This invention relates to a shelf support assembly and particularly to a shelf support assembly having a main body formed from particle board.
Various types of support arrangements are known for supporting shelving on wall surfaces. One such support is a metal L-shaped bracket secured in pairs to the wall. Another support arrangement, typically found in closets, is comprised of wood strips fixed to the rear and side walls with a shelf laid on the top edges of the strips. California closets use upright standards with clip-like support members received in the standards upon which shelves are mounted. Solid wood brackets fixed to wall surfaces are also used as shelf supports.
All of the above mentioned shelf support arrangements have inherent disadvantages. The L-shaped metal brackets are unattractive and are generally not constructed to bear heavy weighted storage items. The wood strip arrangements are expensive and limited to closets and are also not suitable to permit heavy weights. The upright standards are not always desirable and are more suitable to multi-shelf arrangements in closets. The solid wood brackets are basically expensive.
The shelf support assembly of this invention overcomes the above mentioned drawbacks of existing shelf supports by providing a structure which is relatively inexpensive to produce, is attractive in appearance, and when used in multiples to support shelving permits surprisingly heavy weights of stored items to be supported. Additionally, the shelf support assembly of this invention is simply and inexpensively formed, and is easily installed on wall surfaces.